


Talk Nerdy to Me

by fanficology



Series: Talk Nerdy to Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nerdiness, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficology/pseuds/fanficology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a kink for Molly talking about her work and showing off how smart she is. She just has a good old fashion kink for him talking dirty (can you blame her?). They both decide to rile the other up until smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the Sherlock/Molly Prompt Meme
> 
> Which you should visit here: http://purpleyindom.livejournal.com/22566.html

Sherlock knew how to turn Molly from a well-educated confident pathologist into a weak kneed mess of a woman with just a few well placed words.  For all of his previous years of monastic living, he was rather proficient at utilizing dirty talk.  To be honest there was a short breaking in period when he sounded almost Vulcan like in his statements.  The time where in a haze of foreplay he uttered, ‘your respiratory rate has noticeably increased.  I would assume that your pulse rate has likewise increased. You are sexually aroused.' stuck in her mind.  She wasn’t sure if it was nerves, inexperience, or a uniquely Sherlock joke.  However his skills quickly increased dramatically in that area though he did set the bar rather low.

 

Once he realized that dirty talk was a sure way of getting Molly in the mood, he began deploying his increasing knowledge of dirty talk with great regularity.  Nothing made her want to have Sherlock more than when he whispered her ear all the things he was going to do to her.  Bedroom chatter had always been something she enjoyed but hearing those words come out of Sherlock’s mouth increased the words potency. It was something he used shamelessly when she was busy doing something dull-such as eating or sleeping or cleaning- and he wanted her full attention.  His effective utilization was why Molly was determined to find Sherlock’s corresponding kink because well…

 

Molly had no idea what turned Sherlock on. She really didn’t. 

 

Sherlock was either in the mood for sex or he wasn’t.  True, he was usually more in the mood after a case but she wasn’t sure if that was arousal or excess adrenaline.  But other than he seemed to equate sex on the same level as eating.  He enjoyed it greatly when he remembered to do it and how often he remembered depended greatly on the circumstances.  There would be a long, wonderfully exhausting streak of days where he was almost insatiable and then there would be self imposed dry spells where his mind was somewhere else.  Rarely, did they have sex at random times like a semi-normal couple.

 

Usually she could persuade him into having sex during one of his dry spells if he wasn’t on a case, or doing an experiment-unless it was experiment on her- or annoying Mycroft.  Because, damn it a girl has needs and desires and he wasn’t going to be the sole instigator in this relationship. While he was always an active participant during those times he didn’t display the I-need-you-now-I-don’t-care-that-we’re-in-the-middle-of-the-living-room-with-John-a-couple-feet-away-from-us desire that he was able to elicit in Molly.

 

  She liked it when he wanted her and couldn’t wait to get his hands on her and get her into bed. So, she set out on finding what lit his fire, if anything. 

 

Not wanting to skip over the obvious, she started with some old fashioned staples and tactics that aroused lust in her old boyfriends (or featured in the dirty books she tried to keep hidden from Sherlock): lingerie (He appreciated the view and feel of it but he showed similar reactions when she was sporting old gym shorts and a mangy uni shirt so really a no go there); dirty talk (that experiment was aborted nearly as soon as it began, nothing is sexy about a bright red girlfriend tripping over her words while you stared at her in confusion. Nothing.); cooking (really, she should’ve known better. The man barely ate but she was a damn good baker so she thought she would be able to tempt him.  Unfortunately Lestrade stormed in with a case as soon as her baking was out of the oven.  Lestrade [and John and Mrs. Hudson and the people in the lab and everyone BUT Sherlock] seemed to enjoy the cooking to an almost obscene degree though which segued nicely into the next tactic); jealousy (this one just annoyed him.  He knew Molly was loyal and not interested in any other men so when Anderson flirted with her while picking up a report he just made his usual cutting remark and went about his business. Which, if Molly was being honest more than all right with her, Anderson was skeevy and she couldn’t bring herself to flirt back or really be more than barely polite).

 

A few more failed kinks later Molly decided to just give up.  She enjoyed testing the foot fetish one though, her feet looked and felt fantastic after her pedicure; so much so she decided to routinely indulge in one now.  She also tested the shark porn kink for shits and giggles after catching a rerun of Friends on E4.  That one didn’t end well.  Apparently sharks fascinated both Sherlock and John and they spent the week watching a variety of shark shows.  Not only did they not have sex because Sherlock was watching shows on sharks and plotting out experiments but Molly spent the following week at the sea with her family.  She categorically refused to step foot in the water for the entire holiday.  No thank you to massive, overly toothy sea animals, no thank you indeed. (Sherlock made sure to text her fun shark facts, both reassuring – _There have only been two unprovoked attacks in England since 1847. Don’t provoke sharks-SH-_ and alarming-  _Did you know a shark once swam 26 km upriver in New Jersey and killed two people? -SH)_

 

 So she gave up. Their sex life was very satisfying as it was and if the only problem she could state about her relationship was she didn’t know her boyfriend’s no fail turn on she should count it as a win. That however, was not the only problem with their relationship.  For example, his tendency to store body parts in the freezer without marking it as such and nearly leading the residents of 221B to inadvertently commit cannibalism was a pretty glaring one.  John now refused to eat any meat that wasn’t bought from the butcher fresh the day it was prepared.  Sherlock thought that was idiotic.  Molly, however, agreed with John the inconvenience was ameliorated by knowing she was not ingesting a fellow human.

 

Because this was just the way life worked, as soon as she gave up looking for Sherlock’s kink she got a large clue as to what it was.

 

It was early, way too early, in the morning and Molly was working on the last post mortem on her schedule.  One possible suicide of an obese 50-year-old woman with a history of depression and chronic pain stood between her and her bed.  She could not wait but tired or not, Ms. Mindy Behm deserved the best Molly could give her. So Molly switched on her recorder and made her Y incision. 

 

She worked efficiently, speaking aloud her observations on the condition and weight of the organs and any abnormalities she encountered until she had thoroughly examined all of the appropriate avenues of inquiry.  Then she put Mindy Behm back together again and wheeled her into her appropriate cooler until such time her body was released to the family.  She ditched her apron, gloves, and mask shield but didn’t bother to change out of her scrubs. They were extremely comfortable and taking the extra effort to change seemed exhausting.  Besides, no one was here this late at night/early in the morning.

 

Molly was tempted to put off her paperwork until her next shift and head home but it wasn’t her style. Besides, if she put it off once, she would be tempted to do it again and again until she was behind her paperwork and she did not obtain the position she had at Bart’s by being a procrastinator, thank you very much.  So with a sigh, she opened the door to her office to begin her report.

 

“You’re late,” came a voice from the dark office.

 

“Jesus Sherlock!” Molly gasped in fright as she switched on the light.  “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

“Unlikely, considering your age, state of health, and family history you don’t have any of the risk factors for it,” Sherlock replied.  He was sitting in her desk chair as if he belonged there. “You should have been home two hours ago.”

 

“Timons called in ill, I had to cover some of his cases. They were ‘urgent.’” She made air quotes around the word ‘urgent’ after setting her tape recorder and clipboard on her desk. “I just need to type up this report and I’ll be heading home. Out of my chair.”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her command and smirked slightly. “No.”

 

Molly rolled her eyes but was too tired to put up much of fight. “Fine, then,” she said as she settled herself on his lap.   _Two can play at this game._ She opened up a blank worksheet on her computer and grabbed the tape recorder.

 

“You’re really going to write up your report? Now?” Sherlock asked as he leaned back in her chair.

 

“Yup,” Molly said, making a popping noise on the ‘p.’

 

Sherlock sighed in annoyance at that.  He repeatedly told her that paperwork was dull and she shouldn’t have to do it.  She was too valuable to be wasted on that.  Molly appreciated that but unfortunately for her, her supervisors did not see paperwork in the same light as Sherlock.

 

More or less settled, she wasn’t used to having a seat that moved beneath her, she switched on her tape recorder and began transcribing her recordings as her voice filled the room.

 

The recording was playing for only a few minutes when Sherlock began shifting beneath her. She glanced back at him in askance but he seemed to be making a special effort at appearing nonchalant.

 

”- _unattended death.  Based on lividity and rigor, the deceased is roughly 45 hours post mortem-“_

 

 Sherlock made a small noise, probably of annoyance, and pushed her forward slightly so she was sitting closer to his knees. She ignored him.  He could act like a child all he wanted, she was writing this damned report before going home.

 

”- _history of knee surgery and was using prescriptive opioid medicines.  Preliminary results show a non lethal therapeutic level of opiates in blood-“_

 

Sherlock’s sat up straight, shifted again while letting out a slight huff. Molly continued to ignore him, he was welcome to leave any time he wanted, she wasn’t holding him here.

 

”- _skin sloughing and blood pooling on the left side of the body-“_

 

His hands slipped to her waist and he began to stroke the skin underneath her scrubs with his fingers.  This grabbed Molly’s attention.  Her typing began to slow as her attention drifted.  _What was he up to?_ Sherlock was always very blunt about when he wanted sex (not that he always got it) and if he had been aroused when Molly walked into her office he would’ve made sure she knew it.  Subtlety and waiting was not his style when it came to this aspect of his life.

 

”- _stomach contains traces of-“_

 

She felt him lean forward just seconds before he began kissing and sucking the back of her neck as his hands grew bolder and one moved up to begin kneading at her bra covered breast.   _Thank God I left my scrub cap on_ Molly thought as she let out a soft groan.  This was not what she had planned on doing after a long day of work; this was so so much better.

 

_“-no sign of perforation or abnormality in the small or large intestines besides a documented benign mass on the-“_

 

He moved his legs so that she was perched with one leg on either side his.  She ground herself against his leg before Sherlock pulled her flush against him, trapping his erection between their bodies.  She started to move again when his right hand slipped beneath her scrubs and knickers to begin exploring her dampening folds.

 

She turned her head to face him but she never got past whispering the first syllable of his name when he caught her lips with his.

 

”- _ight kidney upon dissection shows two cyst on the distal aspect each 1.2 centimeters in length-“_

 

Molly moaned into Sherlock’s mouth as his other hand finally slipped into the cup of her bra and began to massage her.  She nipped at his lower lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth.  As the kiss distracted Sherlock, the hand stroking her clit became more erratic in its ministrations. Molly moved her one of her hands, which had since been idle, to cover and guide his hand to remind him of the task at hand as the coil of desire in her belly began to wind tighter.  She was close but also so very far from what she wanted.

 

”- _liver slightly above normal weight at 2600 grams-“_

 

“Do you want me, Dr. Hooper?” Sherlock whispered in her ear as he moved from her mouth to catch her earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Of course I do. Always,” Molly gasped, as she clenched her free hand, which still rested ineffectively on her keyboard.  She hadn’t typed anything since she recorded the contents of Mindy Behm’s stomach. 

 

Sherlock hummed where he had his lips pressed against her jaw. “And how do you want me, Molly?” he asked

 

”- _ere no evidence of a myocardial infarction-“_

 

“Bend you over your desk and take you from behind?” He punctuated his question by grinding his erection against her backside and lightly pinching her nipple. Molly groaned almost embarrassingly loud as her head fell back against his shoulder.  She never was one for restraint.

 

“Or should we turn you around?  You love being on top, don’t you?  In control, so you can tease me until I demand release.  You love riding me.”

 

The pressure from Sherlock’s fingers became lighter and lighter between her thighs, despite Molly trying to push his hand back where she wanted it, until he wasn’t even touching her.  Molly whimpered at the loss. What did she do to deserve that?

 

“ _-opening the skull to examine the brain in search for an-“_

 

“Well?” Sherlock said.

 

“Here just here.  Sherlock, please.” Molly was vaguely aware that she wasn’t making much sense but she really couldn’t bring herself to care.  People were always coming and going from the morgue.  Anybody could come in looking for a body and the idea that they could be caught aroused her more than she ever imagined it would.

 

“That’s not a decision, Molly,” Sherlock murmured in her ear.  His other hand was now retreating from her breast and  _he’s such a bastard_ she thought murderously.

 

“From behind,” she blurted out. “Now stop being a fucking tease.”

  

Sherlock chuckled as he coaxed her to stand so he could undo his belt and push his trousers and pants down.  Molly similarly tugged her scrubs down to pool at her ankles. She started to step out of them before realizing she was just getting them tangled up with her shoes.

 

”- _brain has been removed to be placed in formalin-“_

 

Molly didn’t have time to untangle herself from her shoes and scrubs before Sherlock bent down and tugged her shoes and scrubs off of her. He was obviously just as impatient as she was.

 

He lightly caressed her legs as he stood back up from releasing her from her shoes and bottoms.  Molly braced herself on the desk as she Sherlock ended his journey up her legs.  She closed her eyes and waited for him and waited.

 

“You’re too short, this won’t work,” Sherlock said.

 

“What?” Molly replied, turning around.  Was he kidding her?  Was he backing out now? Her eyes darted down to his cock and saw he was as hard as she’d ever seen him. “Well-”

 

“Shut up for a second,” Sherlock snapped. 

 

 _Well that rude._   Usually he tried to be a little more diplomatic with her; he must be as frustrated as she was.

 

“ _-the diploe of the right parietal appears to be-”_

Sherlock closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He pushed her oversized office chair back a foot to the wall. “Kneel on the chair, and brace yourself on the back.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Instead of answering her, he pulled her to him, cupped the back of her head with his free hand and kissed her fiercely.  She felt his penis brush against her stomach and that combined with the kiss reignited any flagging arousal she may have felt.  Sherlock broke the kiss to say, “You said you wanted ‘from behind’ and that’s what you’re going to get.”

 

Oh well, that was-that was a good reason.  With that in mind she climbed onto the chair as he had instructed, just hoping this wouldn’t end in an injury.

 

As soon as she felt Sherlock enter her, she knew that this was an excellent idea on his part. His thrusts seemed to be hitting her deeper than she ever experienced before.  She let out a wordless groan as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot.

 

To enflame her even more, Sherlock kept muttering filthy observations about her body in her ear, about how she is so wet and he knows how she loves to be taken like his and just how good she feels. 

 

She could dimly hear own voice from the tape recorder commenting on the unusual size of Mrs. Behm’s pituitary gland.

 

She concentrated on bracing herself as Sherlock thrust into her, slowing and speeding up as he desired, teasing her with her release as he adjusted the angle of her hips and his entry. Finally, Sherlock’s hand slipped back between her thighs to her clit where the combination of his cock, his voice muttering dirty observations of her arousal, and his dexterous manipulations came together to push her over the edge.  She came crying out something that sounded vaguely like Sherlock’s name.  Molly barely managed to keep her arms up on the chair as the tremors racked her.

 

Several artless thrusts later, Sherlock bit down on her shoulder and came inside her.  They breathed heavily together for while until Sherlock slipped out of her and stumbled backwards to sit down heavily on the desk.  Molly gingerly turned around to sit down properly in her chair, pins and needles prickling at her legs as she unbent them.

 

“We could’ve just used a different position,” Molly commented, still breathing heavily.

 

“Could’ve,” Sherlock agreed as he laid back on her desk.  Molly laughed softly at the image the two of them must have presented: tops still on, neither of them had bottoms though they both wore socks, and both looked thoroughly shagged.

 

“I suppose I could finish that report later.”

 

Faintly they heard  “ _cause of death is pending upon further toxicology reports.”_ come out of the recorder before the tape began to crackle softly.

 

“Probably a good idea.” Sherlock agreed.

 

 ________________________________________________________

 

Though she was given a large clue, she didn’t start putting the pieces together until a week later.  Unfortunately, she started putting it together while she was on the phone with her mother. Since her father’s death she talked to mother a minimum of once a week though more commonly every other day.  Sometimes the conversation was brief, just to touch base with each other’s lives and sometimes they talked for hours.

 

Currently they were in a discussion, of all things, of who had the most lasting impact on Europe in the 20th century.  Molly’s mother was fighting vehemently for Winston Churchill whereas Molly took a page from her war historian father and backed Gavrilo Princeps.

 

“Sweetie, you can’t deny that he was extremely influential.” Mrs. Hooper’s voice came out of the speakerphone.

 

“Yes, to England but we are talking about the bigger picture. And you can’t deny that Princeps had a more impressive effect on Europe.” Molly said as she was washing the dishes that magically seemed to pile up.  For a household that eats so much take away the amount of dishes they use was baffling.

 

“Oh you sound just like your father! You’re neglecting his foreign policy!  His Iron Curtain speech!”

 

“Well, Dad had to rub off on me eventually,” Molly said as she inspected the crud on one of her baking dishes.  What WAS it?  More importantly, did she want to know? She decided to leave it in the sink to soak.  She dried her hands and moved her phone over to the island so she could talk to her mother as she put together a sandwich for her lunch.  She frowned as she looked at the counter, maybe she’ll clean the counter first.

 

Since she began spending more time at 221b she took over a lot of the cleaning and cooking duties. She was definitely not the neatest person but there was line to be drawn and with Mrs. Hudson’s hip and the Sherlock and John’s higher tolerance for mess she became the main tidier of the kitchen of 221b. She didn’t care about the rest of 221b (well, she did clean the bathroom too, to be honest) but she was not going to cook in the same place Sherlock ran his experiments without bleaching surfaces first.

 

Sherlock came into the kitchen wrapped in a bed sheet.  He had been sleeping off a 96-hour stretch of case induced sleeplessness coupled with a frantic post case coupling.  Molly looked at him and mouthed ‘Afternoon’ with a smile.  Sherlock sat down at the table with a frown.  It crossed Molly’s mind that the reason he didn’t sleep a lot was he was such a grouch when he woke up.

 

“But Church-” Molly’s mother began again.

 

“Mum, I’m not saying Churchill wasn’t important but when Princeps assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand he lit the spark that blew up the powder keg of Europe.  Yes, chances are war was going to happen anyway especially if you look at the conditions: the arms race, the nationalism, and the fact that everyone had a treaty with everyone else so the entire continent was ripe for war but you can’t deny that Princeps accelerated and possibly exacerbated the conditions,” Molly said.  She gestured at the sandwich she made, wordlessly asking Sherlock if he wanted any since he was staring at her.

 

Eyes still locked on her, he reached to take a half wincing as he did so.  Molly rolled her eyes and walked over to stand behind him, “Mom, face it. You never won this argument with dad and you’re not going to win it with me.”

 

“One day I might!”

 

“Try it on Jack, he might be a softer target,” Molly said referencing her brother.  She reached up and started to massage Sherlock’s shoulder.  He fell asleep on his arm in an odd position almost immediately after they had finished their reunion yesterday and union and she couldn’t get him to move.  Judging by his earlier wince, he was paying for it now.

 

“Oh your brother! Did I tell you what that wife of his is doing now?” Molly’s mother said, distaste at her daughter in law apparent in her voice.

 

Molly rolled her eyes, she wasn’t fond of Olga either but she tried to keep the peace for her brother’s sake.  “No, mum, what’s the wicked witch doing now?”

 

Sherlock made a low groan in the back of his throat as Molly hit a particularly tight spot at the base of his neck.  “That’ll teach you to sleep in odd positions," Molly whispered in his ear. 

 

Sherlock let out a low derisive noise at that.

 

“She doesn’t want to have Nicky vaccinated!”

 

That stilled Molly’s fingers. “Are you kidding me?”

 

“No! You need to talk to that woman!  Says it’ll give him autism!”

 

“That’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.  That paper has been discredited time and time again.  The paper was just bad! It should never’ve been accepted.  The experiment was nothing but a sloppy mess.  Also the statistics were terribly done, sample size was too low and-“ Molly made a disgusted noise before continuing. “Wakefield even lost his medical license!  I’ll forward the article to Jack.  She’s putting Nicky’s in danger.  The vaccination rates have dropped below herd immunity, she can’t count on other kids to keep him safe.  Why isn’t she listening to you? You’re a nurse, I’d listen to you.”

 

Sherlock turned around in his chair so he was facing Molly. “Where’s John?” he questioned softly.

 

“The clinic.  Won’t be back until five-ish.” Molly answered back just as softly.  Sherlock muttered something Molly couldn’t quite hear.

 

“Oh, that woman thinks everything I say is a criticism.” Mrs. Hooper’s tiny voice came from Molly’s phone.

 

“Well, you can be rather,” Molly paused for a moment, partially because she was searching for an appropriate adjective and partially because Sherlock was pulling her onto his lap, “abrupt with her, mum.”

 

“Only on matters of health! The woman’s an idiot when it comes to healthcare! Thinks that if you run in the morning, you’ll have a heart attack.  It’s my running that will prevent my heart attack!”

 

“Still, you should be more,” Molly broke off her sentence as Sherlock started to explore her neck with his mouth.  Molly threaded her hand in his curls and pressed him closer.

 

“Molly?”

 

“Diplomatic!” Molly said loudly. “Because she’s your daughter-in-law and Jack for some reason seems to love her.  Also, she may be more likely to vaccinate Nicky if you’re more objective.”  She hurriedly got the rest of her thought out as Sherlock busied himself with getting her jumper off of her.

 

“I know I should, sweetie, but ooohh she just makes me so mad. It’d be one thing if she was heads over heels for him but I think she’s only using him.”

 

Shirt complete, Sherlock was moving onto his next goal of disposing of Molly’s bra.  Molly could feel him hardening from where she was straddling him.

 

A small gasp escaped Molly’s lips as Sherlock took one of her nipples into his mouth.

 

“Every thing okay, Molly?” Mrs. Hooper questioned.

 

“Yes. Yes. Just a Sherlock’s got a-got a client, startled me. Didn’t knock.”

 

“Well that’s just plain rude,” Mrs. Hooper said, her voice full of indignation at the mythical client’s transgression.

 

“We-well I suppose it is, rude I mean.” Molly directed that last part at Sherlock who tore himself from her breasts to grin wickedly at her before kissing her on the lips.

 

“People have no manners these days, honestly.  Did I tell you what Lucy Flanagan did at the park yesterday?  Talk about lack of manners!”

 

“Mum, I have to go.  Client, remember?” Molly cut her mother off before she could work herself into a strop.  Not only did she have no desire to hear about it, she currently had Sherlock’s prick in her hand and she felt that deserved more attention than Lucy Flanagan’s misdeeds.  Judging by the way Sherlock was nuzzling her neck he quite agreed with her.

 

“Oh of course, call me later?”

 

“Sure, mum.  Love you, bye.”

 

“Love you t-“ Molly’s mother was cut off by Sherlock reaching over and turning off her mobile.

 

“Herd immunity?” Sherlock questioned as Molly started to move off his lap.  Sherlock clasped his hands on her waist to still her.

 

Molly gave him an odd look before answering him.  She hoped this was not one of those moments where something she said sets him off and he runs out on some sort of case and experiments, leaving her wanting.  He’d only done that once before but in her opinion once was way too many times.  “At least a 95% vaccination rate is considered by the WHO to be herd immunity.  Like people who can’t get vaccines because they’re sick or allergic are protected because there isn’t a big enough reservoir to support pathogens.”

 

Sherlock let go of her waist and stood up.  She could feel the dismay start to set in, looks like incident number two was about to rear its ugly and very much unwanted head.  That is why she was especially surprised when Sherlock pulled her to the kitchen floor and kissed her firmly on the lips.  They broke apart, breathing heavily. “Sherlock, the floor’s still filthy.”

 

He’d put God knows what on the floor for his last case.  Something about different surfaces and foot prints.  Molly still hadn’t been able to get it all up.

 

Sherlock just smiled. “Good thing we have a sheet,” he said pulling at the sheet that was now bundled around his waist. Molly laughed as she helped pull it off of him and lay it down as a barrier from the mess. Molly crawled over to him to begin kissing her way down his stomach her hands moving over his body. 

 

“We’re below herd immunity, then?” Sherlock questioned.  Molly picked her head up from where she had just started to suck the tip of cock, he was still on that?

 

“Yes. We were at 80%. It’s gotten better but measles is now endemic in the UK for the first time in ages,” she answered.  Sherlock’s flush seemed to deepen at that and his hips canted up though she was pretty sure it was because her hands were caressing his testicles. But she had to admit she wasn’t entirely sure now.

 

Sherlock sat up quickly and pushed her onto her back.  “You have entirely too many clothes on for what I wish for us to do.”

 

Well, she couldn’t disagree with that.

_________________________________________________________________

 

That incident is what led her to believe her showing off her knowledge was Sherlock’s kink.  If it wasn’t for the fact that Sherlock was just off a case and more likely to want sex, she would’ve been sure that was his kink but because of that confounding factor she wasn’t positive.  So, Molly just had to wait until she could get rid of that confounding variable.  Molly was a good scientist, she liked her variables well controlled except for the one she was testing and it was easy enough to test, really.  Especially in comparison to the other kinks she’s tried. The more she thought about it, the more obvious it seemed that something like that would be Sherlock’s turn on.

 

One night later that week when they were alone in the apartment, John having gone to Leeds to attend the wedding of an old Army buddy, Molly decided to test her theory.  Conditions were perfect.  Sherlock was not immediately post case and it seemed like they were going through the unfortunate dry spell period.  Perfect. 

 

She just needed an opening, chances were Sherlock would know what she was up to, but she wanted to delay that moment if possible especially if she was wrong. 

 

God apparently wanted her to get laid because  _Outbreak_ was currently showing on one of the many movie channels that they often left on in the background.  She was thankful for her primate obsessed anthropology professor at uni and the fact that she’d just finished reading  _The Coming Plague._   Both of those facts were going to come into play very soon.  

 

“Do you find it odd that they decided to use a capuchin monkey in this film as the resevoir?” Molly commented in what she hoped was an idle fashion from where she was curled up in Sherlock’s usual chair in the sitting room doing the crossword puzzle.

 

Sherlock glanced at her from the corner of his eye where he was examining a slide.  He was running an experiment on some of her cosmetics.  Only the high street brands because she made him personally buy her new ones when he wrecked the more expensive brands.  A fantastic punishment, really. Sherlock hated doing the shopping.

 

“Not that I would be involved in the investigative portion of an outbreak but if I was I would be more interested in the fact that a capuchin monkey, which lives exclusively in the Americas, is hanging around in central Africa getting whatever thinly disguised Ebola disease is killing them. Oh, 29 down in ‘ora!’  And mum said Latin class was useless.”

 

Oh, she had his attention now.  She was either right or he thought she was mad.  Though the two facts aren’t mutually exclusive but based on the fact that he was now completely facing her with a curious expression on his face she was going to guess the former.   She gave him a sunny smile before continuing.

 

“Always found these type of diseases to be fascinating, probably the only reason I watch this movie, considering all the bad science in it.  Wish I could work for like the WHO hunting down diseases.” _Getting off track Moll_ y, she thought, _stick to facts. You know this show it off_! “Especially the hemorrhagic diseases: Marburg, Ebola, Bolivian Hemorrhagic, Lassa fever.  Though it doesn’t sound like a fun way to go organ failure and hypovolemic shock but at least it would be interesting.”

 

Sherlock was making his way over to her. Molly fought to keep her expression casual as she rejoiced inwardly. Instead of coming to her chair Sherlock collapsed in John’s chair opposite her.  Doubt flickered through her for a second before she pressed on. If nothing else she will get a good conversation out of this.  Hopefully.

 

“If you’re at all interested, I can recommend you some good books on it,” she said as she glanced down at her crossword puzzle, not taking in any of the information.

 

“Why should I read the books when I can just have you tell me the information? You seem very” Sherlock paused for a second, “knowledgeable on the subject.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just a font of useless information,” Molly muttered.

 

Molly felt like an idiot, of course that wouldn’t be his kink. It would be a stupid kink.  Oh, and now her crossword puzzle was mocking her.

 

“Mobutu’s country. Five letters, ends in an ‘e,’” Molly murmured to herself.  _Stupid mocking crossword puzzle_ , she thought as she viciously wrote down ‘ _Zaire.’_

 

“What's the answer?” Sherlock questioned, still looking at her.

 

 “Zaire. Which oddly enough is where the first Ebola outbreak occured.  Though that's-that's not at all important,” Molly finished lamely.  This was not going as she had hoped.

 

“Clutters your mind doesn’t it? When you have information that no one finds fascinating but you.  Like the wonderful noises you make when I suck your breasts.  I probably should delete the information since it doesn’t help with my work but I find it very helpful in-“ a pause ”non work environs.”

 

Molly froze. “Quite useless, yes.  A bit like knowing that Flemish nuns facilitated the outbreak of Ebola by improperly sterilizing needles.  Not much use for that at Barts.”

 

“Yes.  I have yet to work a case that where the knowledge that a few well-chosen words can get you aroused to the point of begging is relevant.”

 

Molly squirmed at that, feeling her thighs rubbing together under her skirt.  That was- was very true. Molly was determined not to give in, Sherlock would break or she would use her vibrator to get herself off. She refused to give in.  Resolved, she stated, “I’m pretty sure that the day you need to use that fact on a case is the same day that I will find the fact that Marburg and Ebola Virus are clinically indistinguishable useful.”

 

Sherlock sat back in his chair, now visibly aroused.  He leaned into his hand and looked at her.  She looked back at him with only a faint blush on her cheeks.  “John has a tendency to ramble about things that he thinks I should know, like the solar system,”  Sherlock said with a derisive shake of his head. “When you and I first embarked on a sexual relationship he wanted to make sure that I realized that receiving oral sex was a rarity.  But that’s not true, is it?  You quite enjoy burying your face in my lap, don't you?  Is it because you love the way I tug at your hair when you do that for me?  Or do you just love the taste of me?”

 

Molly uncurled from her position so that she can cross her legs and relieve some of her arousal with a little friction.  She was not very successful.

 

“I was raised to be polite, I am merely returning the favor” Molly shot in response, though not entirely truthfully, before continuing, “ for the times that you’ve-you’ve-“

 

Oh why was she awful at dirty talk?  She should’ve stuck to talking about hemorrhagic fevers.

 

"Spent my time with my head between your thighs, teasing you until you come crying my name?” Sherlock finished for her.  Not exactly what she would’ve said but that-that worked.

 

“Yes, thank you,” she snapped.  “I merely enjoy personal contact, which is also the main mode of transmission for ebola virus. Funerary practices of washing the bodies caused the disease to spread rapidly until protective gear was provided to mourners.”

 

Sherlock tapped his fingers and shifted in his chair. “I was also raised to be polite, a gentleman in fact. It’s one of the reasons I make you come so often with my mouth.  Though you are not that fond of men who are too gentle, are you?  If your moans are any indication you enjoy when I’m rough with you.  Especially when I pin you down and all you can do is writhe helplessly underneath me, begging for me to fuck you just a little bit harder.”

 

Molly shuddered and exhaled; the build up was starting to become almost painful.  Instead of making it better, crossing her legs only increased the tension, Molly wasn’t entirely sure why she kept doing it. Switching tactics, she stretched in an attempt to appear unfazed.  Sherlock’s eyes moved from her face down to her breasts at the movement.  “The prion disease Kuru was only seen in the Fore people of Papua New Guinea, it was also spread by funerary practices. Though theirs had a cannibalistic element to it.”

 

If it weren’t for the fact that Sherlock trousers were sporting an impressive tent, he would appear entirely unfazed by this bizarre and somehow sensual conversation.  Molly was sure she looked a lot less put together.   Sherlock leaned forward suddenly folding his hand as if in prayer, resting his elbows on his knees.  He began to speak low and fast as he was wont to do when making a deduction. “If I had my way, right now, I would pull you out of that chair and onto the rug so fast your head would spin.  I know you are wet right now.  So wet I can practically smell you.” He leaned forward when he said this as if to actually smell the air.

 

“Excellent. Good. I would rip your knickers off, probably with my hands though an argument could be made that using my teeth, while less effective, would be preferable. If nothing else I would be able to taste your skin and arousal that way.  You taste fantastic, I would tell you to trust me but you’ve tasted yourself on my tongue before so you know. Using my teeth would be slower though and that outweighs the benefits, I’ll use my hands.  I wouldn’t even take off the rest of your clothes.  I would just ruck your skirt up to your waist, no need to take that off.  On second thought, I would rip open your blouse, you are only wearing it because it’s laundry day,  I know you hate it.  You may protest but, really, it will only be a token protest due to you being raised to respect your possessions.  Your sister in law gave it to you and you hate it, honestly Molly you should just throw away the clothes you dislike.  But yes, your blouse, that would definitely go, I enjoy the feel of your skin all the time but especially when I’m inside you.  You know I quite enjoy your breasts; this will give me easy access to them. Thank you so much for not wearing a brassiere today.  So you are appropriately bare, excellent now for me. Not much to do I’d just pull off my trousers, not all the way, it’ll take too much time, just enough so that I can finally fill you with my cock.”

 

He stopped for a split second to inhale before continuing, “I haven’t decided whether I want you on top of me or under me. Possibly both, which ever way I decide I would fuck you until I came.  Don’t worry though, you know that if you didn’t come with me inside you-which is how I prefer you to come, you feel amazing when youcome and I am buried inside of you- I’ll just break you down with my tongue and lips until you are a sobbing, begging mess and then, only then, will I allow you release.”

 

Sherlock finished abruptly, breathing hard in order to catch his breath.  Molly was frozen in her chair staring at him.  She swallowed once and then twice.  She can’t say this wasn’t exactly what she wanted but he still hadn’t touched her yet. 

 

Molly replied in a strangled voice, “The phrase ‘the bees’ knees’ is considered by many to be incorrect because though they possess a knee like joint, bees lack patellae.”

 

Sherlock lunged across the coffee table and pulled a laughing Molly to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote that contained sex scenes. Hopefully I have improved since this story!


End file.
